The invention relates to a hydrodynamic power transformer with a controllable, non-slip jumpering of the hydrodynamic system with insertion of a torsional vibration damper.
Such hydrodynamic power transformers are known in the art as trilock converters for automatic transmissions, for example. These trilock converters have a lockup coupling as the controllable, non-slip jumpering, which jumpers the hydrodynamic system, connecting the input side of the converter with the turbine wheel or the input shaft of the mechanical part of the automatic transmission.
The non-slip jumpering of the hydrodynamic system results in a mechanical through-coupling, which conveys the torsional vibrations from the engine to the transmission input. This produces undesired noises and alternating loads. For this reason, a torsional vibration damper designed to eliminate these vibrations is built into generic hydrodynamic power transformers.
Practice shows that current torsional vibration dampers most often do not do their job completely, however, so that the lockup coupling has to be opened in many areas of operation to achieve an acceptable performance. However, this leads to a clearly elevated fuel consumption.